Blink
by SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: E/O drabble challenge. Wrapping up. Sam was kidnapped. Dean kicked demon butt. Back in the Impala again. Yep, got us some bro time.
1. Chapter 1

Dean wiped the sweat from his eyes. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his side, ignoring his desperate need for sleep, driven by pure Winchester bullheadedness, he continued his slow climb up the hill.

When he reached the crest, he staggered and dropped to his knees, panting heavily as he looked into the valley far below. A large frame house, surrounded by several smaller outbuildings, stood halfway across the valley. Probably another half day's walk.

Teeth clenched against the pain, he pushed himself to his feet and started down the hill.

"I'm coming, Sammy," Dean muttered. "I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam threw himself to the side of the cage as the piss-soaked demon took a stab at him through the bars. She missed. Sam laughed jeeringly at her.

"You _prick_!" She fumbled with the lock on the cage.

"What the hell are you doing?" Another demon, higher-ranked, yanked her away from the cage.

"He threw his piss bucket at me!" She pushed wet hair back from her face. "I'll _kill_ him!"

"Not till I'm done with him." He pushed her toward the stairs, looked coldly at Sam. "Behave, or you'll be sharing that meat suit."


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden in the trees a half mile from the house, Dean inspected the jagged slash that curved around his side. The bleeding had stopped. The one, the _only_, good thing in this cluster fuck of a hunt.

He cleaned the wound, poured antiseptic on it and re-wrapped the ragged bandage. That would have to do for now.

Searching his bag, he pulled out the breakable vials of holy water and tucked them into his pockets, slipped the demon blade into his belt, checked the special loads in his shotgun.

Then he sat, stared at the house, and waited for dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was hungry. The demons hadn't fed him since taking him three days ago.

They hadn't given him much water either. Which he supposed was kind of a good thing, since they'd taken his bucket away after he gave that bitch her impromptu dunking.

He heard a shriek of pain from upstairs, followed by a chorus of wild laughter, and clenched his fists.

They were starting early today and, by the sound of it, drunk as hell.

Good news for that poor bastard upstairs, because he'd die quicker.

Bad news for Sam, because then he'd be the only captive left.


	5. Chapter 5

The demon's eyes widened, a gasp escaping him as Dean sank his blade into its chest and rode it to the floor through its death throes.

So far as he could see there were no other guards outside, but he kept careful watch as he skirted around the outside of the house, heading for the slice of light at an uncurtained window.

Looking inside, Dean's face twisted in blistering rage. Seven demons, all of them laughing and cutting on a man so close to death he probably couldn't even feel it anymore.

Sam was nowhere in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam felt the pinch of its eyes on the back of his neck.

When he turned, the female demon was standing outside the cage, staring at him with greedy eyes.

"Did you think we'd forgotten you?"

"You've been busy washing my piss out of your hair," Sam said coolly. "I don't mind waiting."

"Brave talk." The woman's smile was ugly. "We've been saving you for something special."

"Lucky me." He saw she was hiding something behind her back. "You got something for me?"

Eyes sliding to black, she pulled out a knife, thick with the blood of her last victim.


	7. Chapter 7

Six demons remained, at least until the woman came back.

Face stony, Dean watched as two demons hauled the now dead man to the side of the room and dumped him onto a pile of corpses. There were at least four bodies – none of them Sam-size.

Cautiously, Dean continued on around the house until he came to the back door. It was unlocked. He slipped inside, one hand clutching several vials of holy water, and nearly fell over the body of an old woman, dead eyes staring dully up at the ceiling, her throat slit from side to side.


	8. Chapter 8

The demon swiped her tongue across the bloody blade, smirking at the look on Sam's face. "Hey, at least it's not _your_ blood," she taunted. "Not yet, anyway."

Sam shrugged. "When are your friends coming down? Or is it just you and me?"

She glanced uneasily toward the stairs.

"They don't know you're down here, do they?" Sam said, amused. "What's the matter, the boss afraid you'll get another soaking?"

Her eyes went black. "I'm gonna make you scream, boy."

Sam rolled his eyes and a flash of movement caught _his_ attention. It took everything he had not to react.

Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean closed the dead woman's eyes with gentle hands.

About to leave the kitchen, he saw a door. Pantry or basement?

Crossing to the door, he opened it cautiously.

The smell – a potent mix of piss, blood and fear – struck him as soon as he opened the door.

Basement.

A woman's voice. The demon?

Sam!

Demon blade in one hand, his other hand clutching several vials of holy water, Dean moved silently down the stairs.

Sam was in a cage in a corner of the basement.

A woman, the demon from upstairs, was hissing threats at his unimpressed little brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam moved up close to the bars, determined to hold the demon's attention, to give his brother time. "You're all talk," he said derisively. "I'm not surprised your boss doesn't want you down here alone with me."

She snarled and took a swipe through the bars at him with her knife. He leaned back, avoiding it easily.

"Whoops! Oh, wait, I get it." Sam hooted with laughter. "The bars aren't to keep _me_ in, they're to keep _you_ safe!"

Hissing with rage, she started to retort, then stiffened, eyes sparking, as Dean shoved the demon blade into her back.

"Boo!"


	11. Chapter 11

Dean shoved the demon's corpse to the floor and pulled out his lock pick. He had his brother out of the cage in seconds and they lost precious time while Dean checked Sam over.

"I'm _fine_, Dean."

"You look like hammered crap," Dean snapped. "When's the last time you freakin' ate?"

"Who cares?" Sam pulled up Dean's blood-stained shirt, eyes narrowing at the sight of the now-leaking bandage. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I fell on a nail," Dean smirked. He yanked his shirt down and handed Sam a handgun and a handful of vials. "Let's get outta here."


	12. Chapter 12

"Tamara?" Leo looked around the living room. "Tamara!"

Sprawled on the floor, Rocko said lazily, "She ain't here, boss."

"No shit." Leo kicked him in the thigh. "Get the hell up." He glared at the other demons, all in various states of drunk and disorderly. "Move your asses!"

Demons close on his heels, Leo stomped through the old house toward the basement. "Told that _stupid_ bitch to stay away from him!"

"Tamara!" He tore the door open, pounded down the stairs and came to a lurching halt at the bottom.

Empty cage.

Dead Tamara.

No prisoner in sight.

"FUCK!"


	13. Chapter 13

Leo spun on his henchmen. "Mace! Check the rest of the house. He can't be outside or Lentz would've got him."

Mace nodded and pelted up the stairs.

Wondering how the boy had got the drop on Tamara, Leo examined her body. "_Shit_."

"What is it?" Rocko ventured.

"Whoever killed the stupid cow had a demon-killing blade."

The others looked around the basement uneasily.

"So," Leo's eyes blackened, "unless Mom picked herself off the kitchen floor, came downstairs and dusted Tamara, someone came in from outside."

"Lentz – "

"Is probably dead." Leo started for the stairs. "Mace! Watch your ass!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Fragile little girls don't get to hold explosives," Dean whispered. "You man the Bic!"

"Bite me!"

Cackling, not even feeling the ache in his side, Dean waited until the demons started up the stairs, then nodded.

Sam flicked his Bic and lit the rags dangling from the bottles in Dean's hands.

Pause – Two - THREE!

Sam opened the basement door.

Dean stepped into the doorway and, with a whoop, tossed the bottles into the middle of the demon horde, then stepped back.

Sam slammed the door and the two hunters bolted for the front door.

Four explosions rocked the house.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dean, let's stop, let me check your side."

"I'm fine," Dean said dismissively. "We gotta keep moving, in case those ass hats get it together enough to get on our trail."

"Dean – "

"I left Baby almost a day's walk from here," Dean rolled over his brother's protest. "Stashed her near an old silo. Couldn't get any closer except on foot."

"_Dean_ – "

Sam sounded a little breathless. Dean stopped, looked at him assessingly, then pulled half a sandwich wrapped in plastic out of his jacket pocket and held it out. "Snack it up, Sammy. I'm not carrying your ginormous ass to the car."

Sam licked his lips, hesitated. "Not unless you let me check your side first," he said finally. His stomach growled loudly in protest.

Dean scowled, but Sam just stared at him, waiting.

Stubborn little shit.

"_Fine_," he snapped.

The wound was long and jagged but _not_ infected, Sam was relieved to see. By the look of him, Dean needed to sleep for about a week, but overall he was good.

"Happy now, ya little bitch?" Dean groused.

Sam grabbed the sandwich out of Dean's hand, tore the wrapping off and took a huge bite.

"Abso-freaking-lutely. Jerk."


	16. Conclusion

_(In the Impala, gettin' the hell outta Dodge.)_

"How'd those assholes get you, anyway?"

"They held a knife on a woman. Told me to stand down or they'd kill her." Sam grimaced. "They killed her anyway."

"Well, they won't be killing anyone else, not for a while."

"The fucked up thing is they didn't even know who I was. It was just – "

"Winchester luck," Dean supplied.

Sam laughed shortly, then gestured toward Dean's side. "How's that doing? You need stitches?"

"Nah." Dean grinned. "No worries, Sammy. I'm good. It was just some more of that freakin' Winchester luck."


End file.
